nickelodeonfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:Agent-347
Hi Agent-347 -- we are excited to have Nickelodeon België as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Naam Dag, Omdat deze site onder een Nederlandse link staat, zou ik je graag willen verzoeken om de naam van de Wiki in "Nickelodeon Wiki" te veranderen, en tevens het logo te veranderen. Je kan een sitenaam verandering aanvragen d.m.v. . Je kan ook vragen of ze je ISO638 code (nl) veranderen in be. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Talk) nov 7, 2009 17:26 (UTC) :Ik zal er binnenkort voor kijken, bedankt voor het advies. -- Agent-347 (Overleg) 7 November 2009 20:28 (Belgische tijd) ::Geweldig :). Ik denk zeker dat dit gebruikers naar de Wiki zal trekken! Heb je al contact opgenomen met Wikia voor verandering van de sitename? Anders doe ik dit wel even :), kleine moeite. Bedankt voor je snelle reactie. Tedjuh10 (Talk) nov 7, 2009 23:27 (UTC) :::Ik heb gisteren een mailtje verzonden. Ik hoop dat het snel gewijzigd is, en dat ik iemand vindt dat ik dan als vertrouwelijke moderator kan instellen, want ik heb zelf al werk teveel met Nickipedia in het engels. -- Agent-347 (Overleg) 8 November 2009 23:04 (Belgische tijd) Wikiplaatje Hoe zet je zo'n plaatje erbij? (zoals jij nickipedia hebt) :Dat kan je doen door Bestand:Wiki.png te uploaden. Tedjuh10 (Talk) nov 8, 2009 12:23 (UTC) hallo als je me iets wil vragen aan me vraag wil je weten hoe blockeren of iemand rollback of burecraat of adminstor maken vraag het aan mij! (Erik fedrik mrt 19, 2011 11:01 (UTC)) hoi ik wil een adminstor of burecraat of rollback worden wat moet ik doen? om iets van die personages te worden? (Erik fedrik mrt 19, 2011 21:05 (UTC)) hey hey ik wil een burecraat en adminstor worden of rollback worden (Erik fedrik mrt 22, 2011 20:36 (UTC)) hoi hoi bij deze ben je uitgenodigd om te stemmen op mijn profil als je stemt alsvast bedankt (Erik fedrik apr 15, 2011 19:24 (UTC)) re:bedankt hoi bedankt dat je hebt gestemd en ook ik heb rollback rechten gekregen door gebruiker:MarKva (Erik fedrik apr 16, 2011 20:40 (UTC)) re:wat vind je? hoi wat vindt je van mij handtekening: : Zeer mooi gedaan, het is jammer dat ik door school te weinig tijd heb voor deze wiki.. En misschien moet er toch een andere achtergrond op deze wiki; maar daar kom ik misschien later nog op terug. - Agent-347, 2 juni 2011, 10:10 IRC Kan je op #wikia-nickelodeon-nl komen? Wouter15 jun 2, 2011 08:14 (UTC)